Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a remote control method and a remote control apparatus; more particularly, the invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a system for remotely controlling an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
An interactive response system (IRS) is a teaching system that empowers a teacher to manage students to contribute to a classroom discussion and opinion feedback. The IRS provides each student with a response apparatus as well as provides the teacher with an exclusive controller, such that the teacher may utilize the controller to raise questions, hold pop quiz sessions, or teach other interactive lessons anytime during his or her lecture.
Specifically, the IRS may be applied together with computers and displays (or projectors) in the classroom and may enable the teacher to develop multiple choice style questions in the computers in advance, present the questions on the displays, and direct the students to answer the questions by pressing buttons on the response apparatuses. The system then gathers the answers from all of the response apparatuses and visualizes the answers on the displays in form of graphics or lists. Thereby, the students can participate in group discussions and may further interact and communicate with one another.
Along with the thriving development of information technology (IT), the performance of the IRS may be optimized if wireless apparatuses (e.g., cell phones, tablet computers, and so forth) serve as the response apparatuses. As such, the teacher during his or her lecture may obtain statistical results regarding the responses from the students, estimate the response proportion, monitor the learning conditions of each student, and adjust the pace of instruction at any time.